


We Will Be Together Again Soon.

by candyland1341



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff ish, Gen, M/M, Reunions, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyland1341/pseuds/candyland1341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel felt he had completely failed Sam. He hadn’t stayed safe; in fact quite the opposite happened. He got himself ‘killed’ by his favorite brother. A thought that still brought slight tears to his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Be Together Again Soon.

Gabriel sat and looked out the window as the train speed on, pulling him farther and farther from his soul mate. He pulled his Iphone out of his pocket starring intently at the picture of him and  Sam watching the sunset. His head resting gently on his loves shoulder. That was last year, before the whole apocalypse ordeal came into action. Since He’d met Sam, Gabriel has gone extremely soft. Barely pulling as many pranks, because he made a promise to Sam that he would try to keep himself safe for him. Gabriel felt he had completely failed Sam. He hadn’t stayed safe; in fact quite the opposite happened. He got himself ‘killed’ by his favorite brother. A thought that still brought slight tears to his eyes. Gabriel brushed his wet cheek quickly when a girl sat down across from him.

“Hello brother.” She smiled sadly at him.

“Anna.” Gabriel breathed locking his phone again, as he looked up at his beautiful red headed sister. She has a sad look of understanding on her face.

“I’m sorry we have to meet like this. Going into hiding together.”

“It’s better than being alone sister.” Gabriel absent mindedly played with the bracelet Sam had given him a few months back. He never took it off.

“I heard about Lucifer, It’s terrible when a brother turns on his family. Nothing good ever comes of it. I’m glad you aren’t hurt. I couldn’t stand to lose more siblings.” Anna stated full well knowing that though he wasn’t hurt physically. He was definitely hurt mentally and emotionally. He wouldn’t be the same for a while.  He looked down at his screen saver again sighing.

“I can’t wait for this to be all over.”

“He will be waiting when it is. He always will be.” Anna reassured her brother that was changed so much by love. She could see it. Everything about his old cocky self was still there but It had changed greatly becoming more confident, and less cocky. Falling in love had that affect on people. She would know. She still remembered her experience with Dean. Though she knew he only had eyes for the fallen one.

“What are we going to do anyways? Where are we going to go?” Gabriel looked up at his sister placing his phone in his pocket, the picture to painful to look at anymore.

“I have an arrangement with Inias. He has everything set up for us.” She hesitated. “Gabriel I believe the Winchesters will not fail us. Do not worry. We will be free again in no time.” She placed her hand on his knee as his phone vibrated. He ignored it. It kept on ringing. He sighed and took a sip of his mountain dew feeling his phone vibrate only twice this time indicating a text. He pulled it out of his pocket

**_ Sam <3; _ **

_**I know you aren’t dead, you’ve pulled this stunt before. I know it’s not safe for you, but when It is I expect your stupid angel ass right back here in my arms got it?** _

_**I love you more than anything. We will be together again soon.** _

Gabriel looked up and smiled at his sister

“I believe you are right my dear sister.” A new found hope had  bloomed in his angelic soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo Sabriel <3


End file.
